monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista, and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her older brother Clawd, and her younger sister Howleen. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. Personality Clawdeen's confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. Appearances In the webisodes and "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen also speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. In New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen befriends Frankie after Draculaura introduces her. Clawdeen's appearance is pretty minimal, seen only with Draculaura a few times, and then at the concert dancing with one of the backgrounders. Throughout most of Fright On!, Clawdeen is distressed about the Vampire-Werewolf tension, as well as being constantly plagued by Howleen's behavior. When Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen, and Headmistress Bloodgood go missing, she travels with Clawd into the catacombs to rescue them, with a little help from Operetta. After the tension between Vampires and Werewolves is put aside, she learns a deeper lesson and gains a new respect and understanding for Howleen. Physical Description Clawdeen has an athletic build, brown fur and dark brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle often and likes to experiment. Her eyes are hazel/yellow. Also, her hair grows rapidly. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy pierced ears, and long sharp claws. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with the Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known siblings are Clawd and Howleen and an unnamed younger brother in the webisodes. In Night of a Thousand Dots, Clawdeen has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings was confirmed to be the same in the Monster High webisode continuity (with the exception of Howie, whose full name is Howlston) in the 2013 Annual, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? ''by stating that she has at least 10 siblings. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in ''New Ghoul @ School and with Romulus in Fright On!. In the Ghouls Rule movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance ClawdeenxRom.png|Clawdeen dancing with Romulus 432432.jpg|Clawdeen and Thad Books In the books her name is spelled Claudine to prevent annoying comments. She is friends with Cleo and is often seen with her (due to their status as RAD's). She has a tuft of fur around her neck which (along with the rest of her fur on her body) grows monthly, in which she hates because animal rights activists (Lala mentions PETA in the first book) dump paint on her, not knowing she's really a werewolf. She goes to the spa often to get a full body wax. In the second book she participates in The Ghoul Next Door documentry, and was about to do the Teen Vogue photo shoot but didn't show up, due to Bekka sabotaging the documentary. In the third book she and her six brothers run to her parents bed and breakfast, and use it as a hideout. Concerned about the future of her Sassy 16, she decides to host it behind her mother's back. She with her friends flaunt their RAD status at the party. In Back And Deader Than Ever she helps Lala and Blue (Lagoona) with the T'eau Dally submission letter, later she helps Lala with the contest. Dolls Basic 51WgP9dpCcL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|''Basic'' Clawdeen Doll Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|''Basic'' Clawdeen Art Clawdeen123.jpg|''Basic'' Clawdeen In The Webisodes *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release': October 2010 *'Assortment Number:' None *'Model Number:' N5947 Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has an open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. Dawn of the Dance clawdeen-dotd.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Doll Clawdeen Wolf 32.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Art 5649675500_7b70af1ce6_z.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen In The Webisodes *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release: '''September 2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' T6069 :Clawdeen Wolf wears a purple dress with a small gold zipper and matching gloves, with a neon green belt with gold rings. Her tights are a golden-neon yellow with gold heels. Her hair is short with neon green with the back being very dark brown. For makeup she wears purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Gloom Beach clawdeendoll.jpg|''Gloom Beach Clawdeen Doll clawdeenwolfart.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Art Clawdeen-clawdeen-wolf-23426043-323-296.png|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen In The Webisodes *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release: '''2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number: T7992 :Clawdeen wears a one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides. This bathing suit is multicolored consisting of neon pink, yellow, and blue with leopard print spots with a light purple belt. She also wears a vibrant pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her shoes are pink sandles with golden straps, and she wears gold sunglasses with small markings on the ear part, and blue and pink earings. Her makeup is bright pink and the doll itself comes with a frisbee. Her hair has vibrant purple streaks in it. Scream Uniform *'''Line: Scream Uniform *'Release:' December 2010 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' T7982 :Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband. On the artwork, her hair is shown in an afro-esque manner. Dead Tired 5797158280_018d49ef96.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Clawdeen Doll Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Dead Tired Clawdeen Art 1990088777.png *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release: '''June 2011 *'Assortment Number: ??? *'Model Number: '''W2577 :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white ripped top with leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it as well as an eyemask and light purple slippers that have Cresent's cat ears on them. Her hair is down and straightened whith purple streaks. School's Out CC.jpg|''Schools Out Clawdeen Doll 19.JPG|''Schools Out'' Clawdeen In The Webisodes *'''Line: 'School's Out' *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' V7990 :Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. School Clubs *'Line: 'School Clubs *'Release: '''October 2011 *'Assortment Number: ??? *'Model Number: '''W2552 :Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple breifcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 clawdeen'ssweet1600.jpg|''Sweet 1600 Clawdeen Wolf doll clawdeen'ssweet16002.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf art *'''Line: Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9191 :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons. Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with lots of purple glitter in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, red and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone or iPod Touch. Campus Stroll Xc.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf art HowlClaw.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' March 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X5227 :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears four golden bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3663 Coffin Bean Playset :Her accesory pack comes with a yellow jacket with purple fur along the collar, a purple animal print shirt, and speckled purple pants. Her shoes are gold boots, with an open toe and heel and she comes with large glasses. *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' May 2012; ??? *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; ??? :For a more casual look, Clawdeen wears a short sleeved shirt with purple stripes, and a darker purple skirt in the same style. She wears several golden belts, with gold necklaces and bracelets on her right wrist. Her shoes are bright blue and sneaker-like. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail, and accentuates with heavy, bright purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Ghouls Rule *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3715 :Clawdeen wears a purple and gold jumpsuit with a golden belt and golden chestpad. Her sleeves and boots are covereed by black faux fur, with golden high heel boots and lime green fingerless gloves. Her mask is greyish purple and gold, with a canine look. Her purse is trick-or-treat bag styled and lime green. Her main accessory is a black coffin with bubbling green slime covering bones and skeleton parts inside. Fairytale - Little Dead Riding Wolf.jpg LittleDeadRidingWolf.jpg CloseUpLittleDeadRidingWolf.jpg Scarily Ever After *'Line:' Scarily Ever After *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4485 :Dressed like "Little Dead Riding Wolf", Clawdeen wears a red tress with purple trimming and corset styled ribbons down the front. The purple trim extends down to three straps across the front of the skirt and over her shoulders. She wears a signature red hood with animal print on the inside, a purple bracelet, purple shoes that have a weaved design, probably to look like a basket, and her sole accessory is a purple basket. Her hair is streaked with red, and she sports heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. Scaris: City of Frights *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:'2013 *'Assortment number:' To be announced *'Model number:' To be announced Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf in the costume category. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's plushie is released. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. * In the intro part of the webisodes, when Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura are coming into view, Clawdeen has two left feet. * According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. * In one webisode continuity, it turns out that her Dawn of the Dance outfit belongs to Draculaura. This is seen in "Fashion Emergency". This fact was originally stated in her timeline on the back of her ''Dawn of the Dance'' box. * In the books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. * In the books she has a DIY webshow named When There's a Wolf There's a Way. Gallery Webisode gallery Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg|"See, first we..... and then we.... actually, I got nothing....". Monster High.jpg Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Cleo's fault... Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Should've just auditioned for a smaller part, you two... messed up 2.jpg|Lack of hair gel = bad hair day! Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|Not the best time for a photo op! Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|Getting fierce at Gloom Beach. Clawdeen's Room.jpg|Truth Or Scare time w/ the ghoulfriends.... OgAAAGHRD6i1MXvUwJ8OSPtVgSZ6iYfYxnPl2wkddxVQ8vSQpd4ukxZPxd8F5XpABypbVEZ8uUHlF z041c-M7O2UZUAm1T1UJdThJlw pqz0muIdHvZgJg9KF27.jpg|Just chillaxing... 28206872.png|Gotta keep that fang-tabulous hair flawless! Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Ghouls are NOT too delicate for track and field! 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg MH-monster-high-23803524-960-640.jpg|"Nailed it like a coffin, sista!". Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg|"Stay AWAY from Draculaura.". Clawdeen123.jpg|Taking the SATs totally bite! ClawdeenDraculaura.jpg|"I just heard there are two boys over by the creep-a-teria! They're fighting about Ghoulia!!!". Snapshot 52.png|Don't ever bring Heath to the movies... Screenshot201109.png|Down, wolfie! 8371974129_MH.jpg ClawdeenDOTDoutfit.png|You know when this ghoul has found the dress for her.... Clawdeen Dance.png Group Hug.png 77667766711.PNG Snapshot 73.png ScreenHunter_05 Mar. 06 14.05.jpg|Having a cold must be horrible for Clawdeen and her hair... Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Clawdeen's home; ... who dug all the holes in the front yard? 1990088777.png 7.jpg|Clawdeen's first ever appearance! Clawdeendance.png|Totally fang-tastic moves! Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 4.JPG 3.JPG|Having a younger sister? So not fun. 2.JPG 19.JPG|Freak out! School's out! 22.JPG|Party time w/ the ghoulfriends! Untitledg.jpg claw.png|Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen; getting fierce! love14.png love15.png love17.png love27.png|Clawdeen looking as Freaky Fabulous as ever FrankieClawdeenCleo.jpg DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif ScreamingGhouls.jpg IntheJungle.jpg ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg CleoandClawdeen.jpg cranio16.png Capture-20120417-174207.jpg 6.png|Looks like Clawdeen is laughing about Cleo's misery... Capture-20120417-174449.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg|A pack is always a pack even if they sometimes don't get along well Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg Ghou rule6.png|Clawdeen in Ghouls Rule Merchandise gallery CC.jpg|School's out! Time to party! S1600 Clawdeen.jpg|Freaky-fab for Draculaura's Sweet 1600! 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg Dead Tired 2.png|The second wave of Dead Tired Claudeen's lounge.jpg ClawdeenGhoulsrule.jpg|Getting fierce with the Ghouls Rule doll. Clawdeen Rollermaze.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen doll show at SDCCI 2012. Claw.jpg|Wonder Wolf exclusives1.jpg Clawdeen and Operetta new!.jpg|dolls in packages 253192 450932874929508 1384297842 n-1.jpg|Scaris City of Fright MHCWC.jpg|Basic costume MHCWSOC.jpg|School's Out costume 14102594.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume ClawdeenGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg|Ghouls Rule costume Miscellaneous gallery Clawdeen on kneww.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf Artwork Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827784-401-280.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon...". 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|The original look for Clawdeen. Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf; our moonlight dancers are fierce! Awoo!" Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen's chapter photo for the books. 2335MH Girls Clawdeen.jpg|'Basic" Clawdeen Wolf Boxart monster-high_97923_2.jpg Clawditions .JPG 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg 378812 309768302373543 171343356216039 1553423 1578300549 n.jpg mh 2.jpg ClawdeenSmile.jpg DraculauraandClawdeen.png|Clawdeen in the webisodes Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Wolf-Back.jpg Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Sassy much? Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg MostLikelyTo....jpg Wolf.jpg|"I put the freak in chic!". MyHairGrowsFast.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Scream Uniform Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Day at the Maul Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Killer Style II